


[DMC5]勇者斗恶魔

by CrackleClaws



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, 鬼泣5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackleClaws/pseuds/CrackleClaws
Summary: 勇者斗恶龙情结
Relationships: Dante/Vergil/Dante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[DMC5]勇者斗恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个ooc的沙雕同人文！！！

很久很久以前，有一个强大的王国的公主，遇到了一个恶魔人并且爱上了他，公主赖在恶魔人的城堡里不走。国王不想把公主嫁给恶魔人，便颁布了圣旨——任何人能打败恶魔人，就能娶公主为妻并且继承他的国家，许多勇者都不敌恶魔人倒下了。

这时国王迎来了一名黑骑士访客，这个黑骑士已经走过了十几个国家，打败了十几个各式各样的魔王。黑骑士全身上下包裹着黑色的铠甲连脸都不例外，面无表情并且散发着诡异的魔气，看起来强大又危险，国王给他指了通往恶魔人城堡的道路。

黑骑士在夜晚来到了恶魔人的城堡，恶魔人城堡里灯火通明，只见恶魔人正万分痛苦地站在高塔顶端，公主在高塔的另外一边跟他对质。

恶魔人dante大喊，“我是绝对不会娶你为妻的。”

公主patty看起来柔弱又高贵，却以不符合她身份的姿势叉着腰，还以更大声的回答:“放弃吧，你是我命中注定的情人！”

恶魔人捂着脑袋:“对不起我是你永远得不到的男人！你不要再纠缠我了。”

公主不敢置信地睁大了眼睛:“我不信，我要跳楼了！你一定会救我的！”说完便从楼顶跳了下去。

公主身影从天而降，而恶魔人虽然很苦恼但还是张开双翼追了下来，眼看着就要接到了公主。

黑骑士冷静地冲上去，一手拔出武士刀切开了空间，让公主正好落到国王的大殿中，还通过角度减缓了冲击，另一手搂住恶魔人，旋转着从空中缓缓落下，落到了国王面前。

国王很激动，对黑骑士说:“啊勇敢的青年你救了公主，你想要什么？不管是金钱，名誉，还是国家，我都可以给你...”

黑骑士看都不看国王一眼，他说:“我不需要你的奖赏，我只要我的恶魔人。”说完便划开空间带着恶魔人走了。公主在旁边流着眼泪咬手帕。

国王感动道:“多么善良又无私的义举！”

恶魔人掀开黑骑士的头盔，看着他帅气的脸感动地说:“我就知道你会来救我！我的黑骑士。我一直在等你，现在你可以吻我...”

黑骑士vergil说:“你别搞错了，我只是听说这儿有个没有人能打败的恶魔人。”

走过十几个国家终于找到了正确的恶魔人，黑骑士快乐地和恶魔人打了起来并且没有分出胜负。


End file.
